gameoverseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy of Axwatland
Academy of Axwatland is the school that the 3 main characters, Rhett, Remedy and Bendell were assigned to. School System There are 2 levels of schooling. Primary and Secondary, (common nicknames for the levels are Primary and Highschool, First and Second) Primary School: Grade levels: 1-8 What do you learn?: Grades 1-5 obtain a basic understanding of how to function in society through learning to problem solve with mathematics, speaking clearly in their language and learn from their ancestors' mistakes in Axwatic history. Grades 5-8 obtain a more mature level of understanding in these subjects as well as the addition of Science courses, which should peak their interests in findong solutions to varias issues in their world. Required courses: Students must learn 8 levels of Math, Axwatic History and ALA (Axwatish Language Arts), 3 levels of Science, and various art, music and physical education classes by their 8th year of primary school. Testing: in addition to regular testing decided by the teacher, students will be screened for their talents in the spring and the fall for placement in next year's electives. Discipline: There are many levels of discipline in primary school, although the list doesn't go as far as the secondary school list does Grades 1-5: Level 1: Warning (you get 3) Level 2: Time out (time out locations vary by teacher) Level 3: Call Home Grades 6-8: Level 1: Warnings (amount decide by teacher) Level 2: Call home Level 3: Detention (After school or Lunch) Level 4: Suspension Level 5: Expulsion (In the case of Expulsion, you will go to school at the other primary school available, if expelled from both you will continue your schooling at the local prison. In which they provide classes for unmanageable students. See Prison Schooling for more info) Secondary School Grade levels: 9-12 What do you learn?: Students will focus on training for their future careers, chosen by the individual at the graduation of primary school, with requirement of core classes and optional electives. If a student has not chosen their career, a career will be chosen for them. Secondary school has 2 semesters and 8 classes. Those 8 classes are divided into 4 classes per semester. Required courses: 4 credits of Math, 4 credits of ALA, 3 Credits of Science, 2 credits of Axwatic history, 3.5 credits of physical education, .5 credit of health, 2 credits of future prep. and 8 credits of career training. Students have 6 open spaces total (1 in grade 9, 1 in grade 10, 2 in grade 11 and 2 in grade 12) for electives of extra classes they may choose to take. Students may choose which math, science, and if they wish, alternative P.E. to take for the required credits. AP courses are available to those who choose and will be granted higher pay in their careers to those who take them. Testing: in addition to the teacher's choice of regular class testing, each student is to be tested on their career training at the end of each school year. Those who do not pass their career training tests are to repeat the year and have the option to change their career decision (if the student is in grade 10 they must use their elective or partials to make up the missing credits for career training. They may not change their career after grade 10)y Discipline: Level 1: Warnings (amount decide by teacher) Level 2: Call home Level 3: Detention (After school or Lunch) Level 4: Suspension Level 5: Expulsion (In the case of Expulsion, you will go to school at the other primary school available, if expelled from both you will continue your schooling at the local prison. In which they provide classes for unmanageable students. See Prison Schooling for more info) Depending on the severity of the offense, suspensions could last from 2 days to 2 weeks. More than 5 suspensions for non attendence related offenses in one school year will get you expelled. Attendence Rules: Students may not have more than 10 unexcused absences in a school year. Students may serve a detention to make up 5 absences , but this cannot be done more than 3 times. If a student still has more than 10 absences by the end of a school year, they will repeat the grade. Extracurricular activities offered: depends on the school. Description Academy of Axwatland (or AOA) is one of the 2 highschools that are present in Axwatland Section heading Write the second section of your page here.